Coming Back
by Cherrish
Summary: Rukawa has left Kanagawa for America and comes back after 7 year. Won't he be suprised when most of his teamates have changed. There is a big surprise waiting for him. What is this big surprise?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It has been 7 years since Rukawa left to America for basketball and now he is back in Kanagawa for good. Since those years in America he changed in a good way. Not just physically but also emotionally.

He walked through the streets of Kanagawa.

'Things surely had changed since I left.' He told himself.

He kept walking till he bumped somebody. That 'somebody' fell on the floor hard on her butt. Rukawa looked at that somebody and gave her his hand. She looked up at him and gasped.

'Don't tell me that I bumped a fan girl here.'

"Ruuukkkkaawwaa- kun! Is that you?" she took his hand and stood up.

Rukawa just looked at her as if he just saw a ghost. The girl looked so familiar but he just couldn't remember. He couldn't this girl who has a height just right on his shoulders, with cute brown eyes and brown hair; she's got nice slim legs and got curves on the right place. Those seven years had been too long. The girl looked at him up and down.

"Gosh! You have grown taller haven't you?" she asked.

He nodded.

She stood a bit closer to him and lifted her hand up (liked measuring her on height with his) to her head then up to his eyes since she wasn't able to reach his height. He still looked at her puzzled and confused.

'She looks awfully familiar but I can't remember her. How does she know that I have grown taller? Who is she?'

She looked at his facial emotion; she could tell that he can't remember her. She smiled at him.

"You don't remember me, do you?" She asked. He nodded.

"I am…RIInnnGGG! RIINNGG" before she could tell him her name, her mobile phone rang.

"Sorry" she said before flipping up her mobile phone.

"Moshi Moshi" she greeted. She did a bit of nodding and shaking her head while talking on her mobile.

'She looks cute when she does that.' He thought to himself. He smiled at his thought.

"Okay, I will be there." She closed her mobile and put it back in her pocket.

She looked at Rukawa and smiled.

"Rukawa-kun I got to go and meet my friends. Sorry for bumping into you. See you later" she smiled and waved and left.

"Wait…" he called out for her but it was too late, she already left in a hurry.

He couldn't get her name. For the first time Rukawa was curious to find her name. Those 7 years must have changed him a lot.

'Maybe we will meet again.'

He began his journey walking through the streets of Kanagawa. He heard some footsteps which sound like they were following him. He stopped and bended down, to make it seems like he was tying his shoe lace, the sound stop. He continued his walk, when he came to a bend, he heard foot steps again.

'Do no tell me that a fan girl is following me.'

He stopped his walk and looks past his shoulders and saw a hint of red. He turned around and saw Sakuragi.

Sakuragi smiled and gave him a tensai pose.

'An idiot will always stay as an idiot no matter what'

"Dobe! What are you doing here following me here and there?"

"Is that a type of greeting I get after those 7 years of disappearing to America. Any way I thought I saw a kitsune walking around so I decided to check. By the way did you see one walking pass by?" he joke and smile.

"So kitsune, how you are doing?" he asked still had his tensai posed on.

"Just came back a while ago" he shrugged.

"What! And you never called me that you came back, you sly kitsune" Sakuragi hissed.

"Dobe, I said I came back a while ago"

"Whatever!" he looked at his wrist watch and screamed at the top of his voice.

"OH MY GOD! TENSAI IS SO LATE! AND A TENSAI IS NEVER LATE" he screamed.

"Sorry, kitsune I got to go and pick up my son."

"A son?" he was shocked that he would have his son on his own.

"What's that suppose to mean? But I need to go. Ja!"

"Ja" he waved to the fading figure.

He kept walking and decided that it is better to head home. He walked and then he saw a familiar a brown curly haired former team manageress. She seems busy with uhh... her children. He walked towards her. It took a few minutes for Ayako to realize that he was standing there. But it gave her a one hell of hello.

"God! Rukawa, you shouldn't have just stood there, you just gave me a heart attack."

"Wow, people nowadays just greet people like that, so how are you?" he smiled and asked.

"Is that really a Rukawa I am seeing here?" she asked.

"Yes it is. People in America need you know socially contact each other. That's how they play basketball there." He told her.

"And I thought I was seeing things." She smiles.

"This is yours?" was indicating about the two kids laughing and playing around.

"Yes, so you got any of yours running around playing basketball yet?" she joked and asked at the same time.

"That's the reason I am back in Kanagawa." he joked back.

"Really Rukawa, there are many girls still drooling over you here and there"

She then points to a direction past his shoulder, he looked over the direction and he could see a crowd of fan girls drooling.

"I thought they would immediate leave me alone since I left for America?"

Ayako shook her head and her pointer.

"They watched every one of your game, didn't do have fan girls in America?"

he scratched his back and started to laugh.

"They are worse than the ones here"

"Is that so, how so?" she asked him.

"They bring their camera along with them and will take shots of you everywhere, including the bathroom, change room."

Ayako started to laugh.

"Here" she took out a phonebook and gave it to him.

"Contacts of every one if you want to find them. Don't worry I got another one at home." She smiled.

"So who is the father of you kids?"

"Who else?"

"Ryota Miyagi?"

Her smiled widens and nodded.

"I got to go and get dinner for these two. See you later bye"

She waved and went and picked her kids up and left.

Rukawa looked through the phone book while walking.

_Hanamichi Sakuragi, Hisashi Mitsui, Takenori Akagi, Kiminobu Kogure, Yasuharu Yasuda, Satoru Kakuta, Tetsushi Shiozaki, Mitsuyoshi Anzai, Ryota Miyagi_

All the basketball players were in here. He flipped through the last page.

_Haruko Akagi_

'Sounds familiar'

'Right she is Akagi sempai's sister and once a team mangaress. I wonder how is she doing.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rukawa walked back to his mansion, where all his father's servants greeted him. He nodded in reply. He came to his father's study room. He turned the door knob and entered the room. It was filled with books around the shelves probably most of them are based on politics, business stuffs. His father was not here, out on a business trip again. He turned and closed the door. He walked around the mansion and studied the changes they had done to it. A lot have changed since he left for America, new antiques and extra rooms.

'Could be more servants I guess.' He kept on walking thinking of getting lost in his own mansion.

'Gosh 7 years of playing basketball in America, everything had changed.'

He went back to his room and took his towel and head towards shower. Before he stripped his clothes he took out the phone book and place at the night stand beside his bed. He quickly took his shower and had his nap or his sleep.

Next morning

Rukawa woke up by the sun rays which were hitting his face.

"Remind me to put the bind down before sleeping" he reminded himself.

His door was opened by one of his father's servants.

"Morning Mister, Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you, I will be coming after a second." He told her. The servants nodded.

He quickly took off and head towards the bathroom for a wash up. He came down to the diner and he could see that his breakfast was set on the table. He took his seat and ate his breakfast. He head back to his room and took his morning shower and walked out of his mansion.

He walked past a new opened café; he thinks it is new since he has been away for 7 years. He looked at the café through the window and saw it was quiet decent. He walked in the café and was greeted by once a former MVP and former gangster.

"Rukawa! Your back!" exclaimed Hisashi Mitsui.

"Yes I am back, Mitsui sempai"

"Oi! Don't call me sempai anymore, we not in school."

"Yes I am back, Mitsui"

Mitsui just rolled his eyes.

"I see you improved haven't you?" he asked

"Uh..huh!" nearly screamed like a fan girl. (Okay that is so oocness)

"Mitsui-kun, who is this?" a voice asked behind Mitsui. She came up behind him and looked over at Rukawa.

"Rukawa, this is Rina-chan. My wife. Rina-chan this is Rukawa, the famous Kitsune alive in Kanagawa" he joked. Rina playfully pouched him on the shoulder.

"That's rude, hi Rukawa I am Rina, Mitsui's wife" she took out her hand for a handshake. Rukawa shook it.

Rina has a height near Misui's eyes and has hazel eyes and bluish black hair. She's got a cute button nose and pink lips.

"I have to check on the cake. Nice to meet you Rukawa"

She walked off in the kitchen.

"So when did you come back?" he asked

"Just yesterday" he told him

"So how is everyone since I left?" he asked Mitsui.

"Everyone is fine. Akagi, he went to New York with his family. Kogure is working as a CEO in one of the big company around here. We always knew that he was the smart one." He paused.

"Sakuragi got married with Haruko's best friend Fuji and later got 2 kids, funny his son inherited their father's fiery red hair and some of his temper. They even inherited his tensai pose when they were 3" Mitsui started to laugh.

"What about Haruko?" he asked all of a sudden. This shocked Mitsui.

"I didn't know that you after her, you must have missed her eh?"

Rukawa nearly blushed at his statement but luckily he knows how to keep a blush down.

"I heard she went to Paris to study, that's what I heard from Ayako."

Rukawa nodded.

He looks at his wrist watch. (When does he have a watch?)

"Sorry Mitsui got to run, I am late." He told his sempai and left.

"When do he always on time?"

Rukawa quickly ran and towards a bend and then bump somebody. He looked at that person.

'It's the same girl I bumped yesterday'

"Oh my god I think I need goggles next time." The girl joked at herself. She even giggled at her own joke. She slowly stood up and dusted her skirt. She looked at Rukawa and her smile widen.

"Nice bumping in to you again Rukawa-kun." She waved and smiled.

"Sorry about bumping into you"

"Nah! Its okay, look I didn't get hurt did I?"

"You didn't tell me your name last time."

She scratched the back of her head and started to laugh.

"My my my, Rukawa-kun has gone curious over this years have you?" she teased him.

"I know we are… what 24 years old I know we are little too old for this, but I want to play a game. Let's see if you can find my name in a month. If you can find my name then I will do whatever you want me to do. If you can't then you, Rukawa-kun will do something for me. How's that?" she asked him

"A month?" he asked, she nodded. She took out her hand for a hand shake, Rukawa who was still thinking.

"Come it won't be difficult."

"Easy for you to say"

"Is the great Rukawa-kun scared or is he just a chicken" she tried convincing him.

"I am not chicken"

"Fine! Deal" he shook her hand.

The girl smiled and waved and headed towards where Rukawa had been in but he didn't see that he was busy making his way towards the court he was supposed to be there like what 10 minutes ago.

"Ohayo, Mitsui sempai. Haven't seen you for a while." Exclaimed the mysterious girl.

Mitsui looked at the mysterious girl and eyes widen.

"Is that you Haruko?" he asked.

"Then who?" she giggled.

"I heard that you got married and opened this café. Man that looks yummy!" she pointed towards the black forest cake fully covered with yummy cream.

"I didn't know that you bake Mitsui sempai?" she asked

"Don't call me sempai, it makes me feel old here" he joked.

"Okay how about Mitsui-san?"

He nodded.

"You know Rukawa just passed by?"

"Yeah I saw him and made a bet."

"What bet?"

"You will see" she waved and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruko walked out of the café and jogged pass the basketball court where she and Sakuragi usually practice their shots and moves.

'THUD'

'THUD'

The sound of a bouncing ball was heard. She looked through the fence and saw Rukawa and another tall figure with porcupine hair.

'Seems like they are having their match. Hmm... Their rivalry is still the same.'

Haruko stood there looking at the two playing.

It was Rukawa's turn. He took the ball and dribbled it. He fake shot and dribbled it between his legs and did a three point shot.

'Impressive, I see he did improve. 7 years is worth a lot.' She smiled and left the two to be.

She walked through the bend and nearly tripped a small boy. She looked over to the small boy. The small boy was crying, he has fiery red hair.

'He look lost, maybe I should help him. He looks just like Sakuragi-kun'

Haruko went kneel up to his level and smiled at him.

"Hey there. Why are you crying? Are you lost?"

The small boy looked at her with a sad smile.

He nodded his head and continued to cry.

'I think I should help him look for his parents. They might be worried over him'

"Come on. Let me help you to look for your parents alright" she told him and ends her sentence with a sweet smile.

Haruko brought out her hand to hold his tiny hands and took him around the streets of Kanagawa. They kept on walking still no sign of his parents. Now it was getting dark still they have not found his parents yet. Haruko stopped and kneeled next to the boy.

"I think it's better to go home, do you remember where you live?" she asked him

He looked at her and nodded.

"Okay lets go"

She stood up and continued walking. She looked at him and began to wonder.

"Hey, you haven't told me your name yet. So what's your name?" she asked him.

"My name is…" before he could finish a voice called.

"Senchi! There you are! I have the whole town looking for you," said the very worried father of the child who is Sakuragi.

Sakuragi who was still in his worried mood did not realized that Haruko was standing there with her eyes widen.

'Wow, same red hair. Should have known that was his son. How stupid am I?"

"Dad, I got lost and this lady helped me."

Sakuragi turned around to see his son's hero. He was shell shock to see Haruko who was supposed to be in Paris for another year now here standing in front of him.

"Kami tell me that I am dreaming." He asked himself.

"Hello Sakuragi-kun. I didn't know that you had a son." She smiled.

"Nyahhhahhhahhha" he scratched the back of his head.

"Haruko-chan, aren't you suppose to be in Paris for another year. What happened?" he asked.

"Why? Am I not allowed to visit my own friends here?" she said. There was something that she was hiding but she was not telling him. Sakuragi knew it but prefer to leave it as it does not want to chase his former crush.

"Oh okay"

"So who is the lucky one?" she asked.

He gave her a nervous laugh.

"When did Hanamichi Sakuragi become so shy?"

"When did Haruko become so nosy?" He asked back.

"Since…" before she could say anything else, a flashback came through her mind.

**Flashback**

Haruko was sitting on the bench near her apartment. It was so new to her; she was still not used to it. It was her sixth day she was still shy around people here. She sat there silently wishing that her friends were here with her. She looked at her watch and it was getting late, she quickly dusted her skirt as she stood up and left. She walked towards her apartment but before she took her tenth step she bumped into someone hard. She fell on the ground so with the person she had bumped.

That person stood up and gave her his hand and said

"I am so sorry, I was rushing and I didn't see you."

The boy was tall like Sakuragi in the anime; he has brown hair and blue eyes. His hair was a bit spiked. He looked so much like Sendoh but I have to say he is cuter in a way.

"No it is also my fault; I didn't look where I was walking."

She gladly accepted his hand and stood up. She again dusted her skirt. She looked up not only to see her bumper but also to see a very cute person who she had bumped. She blushed when she saw his hand was still handing hers. The person looked at her blushed face and smiled.

'She's got a very cute pair of eyes. She looks so cute when she blushed. Wonder what is she thinking of.'

He looked at his hand and then he realized that he was still holding her hand, he himself blushed.

"I am so sorry."

He did not want to let go of her hand, loving the warmth of her hand.

"Uh…" still shy in meeting someone new.

'If only she is more open.'

"My name is Jonathon, but a pretty lady like you can call me John" he told her and smiled.

"Myy… name is Hharuko." She stuttered.

'That's so cute. Let me get try to get her out of her egg shell.' He thought.

"You don't have to be shy, I am sure that I won't bite."

She smiled and nodded.

"If you open up, there will you know more fun and stuff. You will have a one hell of a crowd if you just open up." He smiled at her.

"You look so cute but you will more beautiful if you open up and show them what you've got."

"I will try," she said timidly.

**End of Flashback**

Haruko was still in her thoughts but it ended when Sakuragi called her name the tenth time.

"Haruko! You still there?" he asked her.

She jumped back.

"I am sorry, I was just thinking" she smiled.

"Anou I got to go, bye" she waved and left him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next Morning

Haruko came out of her house; she wore a tank top and a quarter shorts that reach an inch above her knee and with a canvas to match with her outfit. She walked alone through the city where she long misses. She looked over thought the window of a café that reminds her like the one in Paris. She stopped and continued to stare.

**Flashback**

John and Haruko were busy walking across the streets of Paris; they stopped in a café and ordered. Haruko ordered a black forest cake and a cup of strawberry milkshake while John had his cheesecake and a Macchiato (espresso with a dash of milk added. Some cafes will use a dash of foam; others a dash of milk and froth, or even just a splash of  
cold milk). They sat there waiting for their cake.

"I have some thing to tell you, Haruko"

"What is it?" she asked timidly

"We are friends since I accidentally bumped you but I had no regrets when I bumped you." He laughed remembering the first day they met.

"I want us to become more than …" he paused.

He stared right in her eyes, showing her that he is sincere and is true to what he says.

"Just friends. Will you, Haruko be my girlfriend?" he asked, still staring at her with his blue eyes.

Their waiter interrupted them; she set down their cakes and drinks. Jonathon was still staring at her blushing face.

"I… I … I" she stuttered.

She stopped when he touched her hand with his.

"It's okay, let us just eat now. You can tell me after." He smiled.

She nodded, still had the blush on her face. They ate in an awkward silence.

'Jonathon likes me. Oh my god! Am I dreaming?'

"Jonathon" she called him. He looked up at her.

"Is something wrong? I told you to call me John."

"Yes" she gave him the answer he was waiting for.

"Yes? Yes what?" he was confused

'I thought girls are denser than boys who could have known.'

"Yes." She said again.

"Haruko what are you trying to say?"

"Yes! I will be your girlfriend!" She shouted making everyone in the café looking at them and clapping for the new couple in the café. She blushed not used to the people who are still staring at them.

Jonathon stood up which nearly dropped his chair and went and embraced her with all his might. He hugged her so tight that she started to choked.

"John, (choke) too (choke) tight"

"Sorry, sorry Haruko" he finally let go.

He laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

**End of Flashback**

Haruko was busy staring the window when she did not realize that tears were welling up in her eyes threatening to fall. She wiped her eyes from her daydream and soon found out that she was crying. She kept on walking and wiped her tears away.

'Why do you have to leave me, John? Why?'

"Hey" a voice was heard behind her. She looked pass her shoulders and saw Rukawa.

She turned and waved. Rukawa looked at her face; he could tell that she had been crying for a while now.

"Are you okay?" she nodded.

"Yeah I am fine. Just thinking." She smiled.

"Are you busy or anything? Want to join me in there?" she pointed to the café she was staring at. He nodded. They both walked in and were greeted by the waiters. They sat opposite each other. Their waiter came asking for their order.

"Can I have a black forest cake and a strawberry milkshake." She told the waiter, who quickly scribbles it down in his notebook.

"And what about your boyfriend, miss?" the waiter asked.

Haruko blushed and stuttered.

"We…e are not toge…ther you s..see"

Rukawa looked at Haruko and smiled.

'She look so much Haruko when she blushes'

"I will have a cheese cake and a Macchiato."

Haruko gasped, making Rukawa staring at her. She felt something coming up her eyes, getting watery.

'That's the same thing John ordered on the day he asked me to become his girlfriend.'

"Is something wrong?" Rukawa asked her.

She shook her head trying to put her best smile, but somehow it appeared so fake.

"No… nothing wrong" again she gave him a fake smile, which he knows it is not real.

Rukawa is still not that type of a nosy person kept his fingers into his own business.

He nodded.

They waited in silence, but Haruko decided to break that silence.

"So Rukawa did you miss Kanagawa?" she asked him.

"Pretty much, everything here seems so different. New hotels, restaurants, café like this one." He answered her question.

"I also so that when I arrived here. When I put my foot down on the ground everything changed so much. I even forgot where my house used to be," she told him.

"You left Kanagawa?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"For 5 years, after the second year you left for America, I went to Paris." She told him.

'Paris. Mitsui said something about Paris also. Kami please let me remember' he was busy with his thought and did not realize that Haruko was calling him and waving her hand in front of his face.

"Rukawa?"

"I called you like 4 times already but it seems like you busy in your own world right now."

He nearly laughed nervously luckily he kept his emotions on guard.

"Sorry"

"What were you thinking of?" she asked him.

"Just nothing" he simply answered.

Their dish came. They quickly ate it and Haruko paid their bills, it was funny that they were both fighting on whom to pay the bills but eventually Haruko won. They walked out of the café and walked slowly to the basketball court. There they could see Sakuragi teaching his kids to play basketball. It was a funny sight to see Sakuragi getting hit by the ball every time he show his kids how do lay up shot. The funniest thing was both of his sons have a tensai pose just like Sakuragi. Haruko started laughing hysterically when one of the sons tried to do a lay up shot and the ball hit his own face.

Haruko tried to control her laughter when Rukawa was starring at her but it was just too funny that she laughed more.

Sakuragi looked over to where the laughter was and saw Haruko and Rukawa standing not far from them. He smiled and waved.

"Rukawa." He shouted his name when he was about to shout Haruko's name she quickly shouted his name.

Rukawa heard that he was about to shout her name but her shout was louder than his and he was not able to know her name.

Sakuragi's son Senchi ran towards her and bowed down to say thank you.

She smiled and held his little hand and walked over to Sakuragi and his other son with Rukawa behind her back.

"Sakuragi-kun" she called him.

"Do not ever mention my name in front of him" she whispered and pointed towards Rukawa.

"So what are you teaching your son?" she asked him.

"Lay up shot."

A light bulb came on top of Haruko's head.

"Can I try, Sakuragi?" she asked, wanting to teach them.

'She plays basketball? Never knew'

"Are you sure? Ha….."

Before he could say her name, Haruko stopped him. She took out a rubber band and tied her hair.

"See I am already dressed and is ready to rumble." She ends her sentence with a giggle.

"Do you remember how cause it seems like years you've played basketball"

"I played basketball in Paris. Some one in Paris helped me sort of like coach me in basketball during the free time." She smiled.

She took the ball and dribbled it between her legs. She looked forward and saw an unclear figure of some one tall with a bit spiked hair and unclear blue eyes. She closed her eyes to stay focus; she did not want some of her memories of the past to haunt her present and future. She smiled and opened her eyes and started to run forward and did a jump and shot the ball in.

"Ha…How did you improve so fast?" asked Sakuragi.

"I told you some one coached me in Paris. I can say that he was strict and stuff but I eventually surpassed him. Do not know how but I did it. 5 years training with that idiot is worth a lot." She smiled and looked over to Senchi and Saku and kneeled to their level.

Rukawa was impressed, a girl like her surpass her own coach. 'Never seen such a hard working girl in my life.' He smiled

"If you work hard like you father and Rukawa over there, you will be better than both of them." She told them giving them encouragement to play basketball.

She stood up and walked towards Rukawa carrying a smile.

"One on One?" he asked her.

"You will win fair and square since you played in America," she pouted.

"You said you'd surpass your own coach, you can't play with me?" he asked.

"Fine! But let me do my warm ups." He nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Haruko started her warm up and got ready to beat Rukawa. Rukawa looks at her and finding her very familiar but he cannot remember. Why do Rukawa have such a bad memory?

"What do I get if I win?" she asked playfully. She looked really determine to beat our super basketball MVP.

He looked at her.

"I don't think you can beat me." With his pride up.

"Rukawa, I think she can beat you fair and square. She has been…" before Sakuragi could say more Haruko stopped him.

Haruko knew that Sakuragi was about to say that she has been trained under a famous basketball player in Paris. (Just imagine people. It is not real; I just made it up myself) and yes that famous basketball player is Jonathon. After she had surpassed him, she played for famous team in the league, in Paris. She had been award MVP 3 times after she joined the team after 2 years of training. Sakuragi knew this because they always talked to each other by mail, instant messaging.

"Sakuragi! Don't destroy my fun over here." She half shouted and half pouted.

"She has been what? Baka" Rukawa asked him with curiosity.

"Rukawa, curiosity kills the cat. You know!"

"Whatever"

"I don't anything if I win. Wait what about a date with me?" she asked him.

"That is when I win"

He merely nodded.

"That is 'if' you win"

She smiled.

"If I win?" he asked her.

"That is up to you," she told him.

"You will have to tell me your name," he told him.

"What! Rukawa teme, you still don't know her name!" Sakuragi shouted at him.

"Shhhh.. Sakuragi, I think he might have forgotten me over the past 7 years. I nearly forgot who you are after I came back." She said it in a Matter-of-fact tone.

Sakuragi nearly laughed at Rukawa's dumbness.

"If you win then our previous date will be off." She told him.

He just nodded.

"Okay then, let's start the game"

'Should I let him win, or should I just win with a big difference, which will be easy. If I win then it will take a month time for him to find who I am. I do not think I could stay for that long. There will not enough time for me to be with him afterwards," She nearly cried for that thought. What does that mean? She was not able to stay for that long. (That will be in the future chapters)

She dribbles the ball but was not concentrating. She was fully in her thoughts but was stop when she felt her heart sting. She cried in pain and knelt down on the ground. This caught Sakuragi's and Rukawa's attention they quickly ran by her side. She was on the ground crying in pain. She could not see probably, her tears welled up in her eyes making it very blurry.

"It hurts!" she cried out in pain. Both of her hands were clenching where her heart is.

Rukawa quickly carried her bridle style to the nearest hospital. He ran as fast as he could. Haruko smiled and reached for his cheeks and caressed it. Rukawa looked at her nearly blushing but it was not the right time for him to blush right now.

"Arigato, Rukawa." After her words she fainted. Rukawa called out her name repeatedly but she did not react to his callings. He kissed her forehead wanting her to wake up and smile at him

He reached the nearest hospital and screamed at the top of his voice to gain attention of the doctors. The doctors and nurse rushed to his side and took Haruko from his hand to a surgery room. Rukawa waited in the waiting walking and pacing forth and back. Worry took over his emotions right now. Rukawa's facial expression was priceless, never in his life he was worry over a girl. He heard footsteps running towards him. He could tell it was Sakuragi, Ayako, Miyagi, Mitsui and some of basketball gangs. They stopped and looked at him and let an awkward silence.

"What happened?" Ayako was the first one to break the silence.

"She… she umm…" Sakuragi was not able to find the right words to say.

"What happened?" Mitsui half shouted and half asked. Haruko and Mitsui were good terms for she had introduced Rina to Mitsui, she had pushed him foreword to ask her out, and it was a success.

"She fainted." Rukawa said all of a sudden. Everyone looked at him, never in their dreams they would see him worried over their former team manageress.

After few minutes of silence, the doctor came out.

"How is she, doctor?" Ayako asked.

"She's okay" that was the only word he could say and he heads towards the door.

"You can visit her now" and he left the room.

Rukawa went in first before they could say 'I'. There he saw her on the bed sleeping peacefully.

'She looks peaceful when she is asleep.' He closed his eyes tight hoping that she would be all right. He never felt this before, to love somebody a lot. He wished that he knew her name, if he had knew her name he would be calling her name now and then.

"Rukawa-kun?" called the now awake Haruko. He quickly opened his eyes to see Haruko now trying to sit up straight on her bed. She smiled at him. Rukawa went to her side by her bed and embraced her tight afraid of letting go. He hugged her so tight that her faced turned blue.

"Rrr..ukawa… I can't breathe." She choked out.

"A… herm" a voice broke out. Rukawa let go and got up to see who it was. It was Sakuragi and the others. They gave them a toothy smile meaning that they saw everything. Both of them blushed.

"Are you alright?" Mitsui asked.

She nodded and smiled.

"Of cause I am. Just a lot stress lately."

"Don't think too much, let go of the past. It's too late to hold back." Ayako advices.

"I know. But it just happened now and then. Flashbacks." She told her before giving her a sad smile.

'What happened to her?' Rukawa asked himself.

"It's late. You guys better go back home."

All of them nodded and bid before leaving the room. Everyone left but Rukawa hiding in a corner. Haruko slowly lay down on her bed still unaware of his presence.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Haruko nearly jumped by his voice. Rukawa stood out of the shadow.

"Rukawa! Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be home now? It is late." Trying to ignoring his question.

"My parents are not at home, so don't need to worry if you think I am going to a growling because I am not a small kid and they know it. Tell me what happened. What did Ayako mean?" he asked her.

She slowly shook her head.

"Why do you really want to know Rukawa? You still haven't figure out my name yet" she asked him softly.

"Even though, I don't know you or your name. Even though my heart years to know. I have a feeling that I have known you for so long. I always have a feeling, a feeling that I had never had. This feeling is sometimes weird, funny and all but it only comes when I am with you." He paused and looked at her.

Haruko was awed by his long, long speech of his feelings but was confused.

"I think I love you." He said looking at her.

Haruko was shocked and happy at the same time. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes again, but this time it was tears of joy.

"Rukawa-kun." She widened her arms to embrace him.

"Arigato." She said leaning her head on his chest and hugged him more tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rukawa and Haruko were hugging inside her room in the hospital.

"Rukawa, do you really want to know?" she asked him.

He nodded in her brown hair.

She let go and took a deep breathe before she start her long long story.

"It was when I was in Paris. I was sitting outside on a bench near my apartment...

**Flashback**

Haruko was sitting on the bench near her apartment. It was so new to her; she was still not used to it. It was her sixth day she was still shy around people here. She sat there silently wishing that her friends were here with her. She looked at her watch and it was getting late, she quickly dusted her skirt as she stood up and left. She walked towards her apartment but before she took her tenth step she bumped into someone hard. She fell on the ground so with the person she had bumped.

That person stood up and gave her his hand and said

"I am so sorry, I was rushing and I didn't see you."

The boy was tall like Sakuragi in the anime; he has brown hair and blue eyes. His hair was a bit spiked. He looked so much like Sendoh but I have to say he is cuter in a way.

"No it is also my fault; I didn't look where I was walking."

She gladly accepted his hand and stood up. She again dusted her skirt. She looked up not only to see her bumper but also to see a very cute person who she had bumped. She blushed when she saw his hand was still handing hers. The person looked at her blushed face and smiled.

'She's got a very cute pair of eyes. She looks so cute when she blushed. Wonder what is she thinking of.'

He looked at his hand and then he realized that he was still holding her hand, he himself blushed.

"I am so sorry."

He did not want to let go of her hand, loving the warmth of her hand.

"Uh…" still shy in meeting someone new.

'If only she is more open.'

"My name is Jonathon, but a pretty lady like you can call me John" he told her and smiled.

"Myy… name is Hharuko." She stuttered.

'That's so cute. Let me get try to get her out of her egg shell.' He thought.

"You don't have to be shy, I am sure that I won't bite."

She smiled and nodded.

"If you open up, there will you know more fun and stuff. You will have a one hell of a crowd if you just open up." He smiled at her.

"You look so cute but you will more beautiful if you open up and show them what you've got."

"I will try," she said timidly.

**End of Flashback**

"That is how I first met him. Jonathon, he was a famous basketball player in one of the league. He was the one who coached me. Funny, being a coach and a friend has two different terms. He being my coach is strict…

**Flashback**

Haruko was panting hard; she had just run around the court 20 times. If she sits down on the ground or anything she has to run another 10 rounds.

"Haruko shoot 200 three point shots now!" shouted the now very strict Jonathon.

Haruko began to make faces and muttered something like.

"Stupid coach, trying to kill me or what" she muttered very slowly but Jonathon heard it and decided to have some fun.

"Now now, Haruko. GIVE ME ANOTHER 100 TO THAT!" he shouted.

Haruko stopped cursing and quickly did her task.

She mentally cursed him.

**End of Flashback**

"It was pretty funny. No matter what I mutter he would give me another 100 to my task." She started to laugh sheepishly.

"It was embarrassing when someone was around. John would always find things to distract me so that I would work on quick reflexes and all. "

Rukawa looked at her and hugged her.

"He stopped being strict after an incident. He got angry with himself for what happened. I was even told that I could not walk for a month… "

**Flashback**

"Give me 10 rounds around the court." He told her.

Haruko just merely nodded.

She quickly tied her shoelace and ran. Jonathon quickly grabbed a few basketballs and rolled them to her so that she would have to sprint her way and jump over the balls, which were rolled by Jonathon.

She sprinted her first round and jumped over the rolling balls. She had completed her eighth round now going to ninth round. To her surprise the balls were doubled and she had tripped over one and fell. Jonathon laughed at her because he thought it was funny. He continued laughing but has not noticed that she has not stood up; she was still on the floor. After a round of his laughter he closed his eyes know that her fist would connect to his face any minute now. He waited for a minute or so but felt none. He cracked open his eyes and saw that Haruko was still on the ground. He thought it was a joke so he took his time walking. As he walked closer he could see a pool of blood. He quickly ran by her side and saw her lying; she had a deep cut on one side of her side and a twisted ankle. He quickly carried her and slowly cried.

"Please be alright." He said.

After a few hours in a hospital

"Doctor is she alright?" he asked.

"She's all right but she had a few stitches on her deep cut and she won't be able to walk for a month." He informed Jonathon.

Jonathon nodded.

"Can I visit her now?" he asked.

"Yes, you can."

Jonathon quickly went to her room, saw her bandage head, and bandage ankle. He closed his eyes tight and letting her tears fall.

**End of Flashback**

"I heard that he cried night and day because he blamed himself for that ball." Rukawa chuckled.

"It is his fault."

"Rukawa!"

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"After my fifth year in Paris, Jonathon and I was a couple but something terrible happened. I was waiting for him on my last date with him."

Rukawa's eyebrow furred. Haruko saw this; she just smiled and had carried on her story.

**Flashback**

Haruko was waiting in her apartment for her date. She kept on waiting and waiting, there were no signs of him.

'He must be busy' she thought.

After 2 hours of waiting she grew tired, she stood up from her couch and head towards her phone and dialed his mobile number. She called 5 times still no one answered. She gave up calling him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She quickly ran to the door and opened it thinking it was Jonathon. Not looking at whom it was she spoke angrily.

"Did you know…" before she was allowed to continued she looked up and got embarrassed because it was not him.

"Sorry I thought you were somebody else. May I help you?" she asked him.

She could tell that man who was standing in front of her was crying his eyes out because it was red and puffy.

'When did men cry like this?' she mentally asked herself.

"Are you Haruko?" he asked. His voice was a bit dry.

'Must be crying a lot'

"I am John's friend." He told her.

Her mouth form a sign of an 'o'.

"Is something wrong with him?" she asked him.

"He wanted me to give this to you" he held out a velvet box and handed it to her.

"Why can't he give this to me by himself?" she asked him.

He fiercely shook his head.

"He can't be with you anymore," he nearly shouted and Haruko jumped back.

"Why?" she cried out

"Is this some joke that you guys are making?" she asked him.

"He died okay! He was trying to propose to you today, but he forgot this and quickly drove back to his apartment but on his way he got bumped."

Haruko was now on the floor crying and starring at the velvet box. She slowly opened the velvet box. It carried a diamond ring, small diamonds forming a shape of a flower.

"John!" she shouted into the thin air wishing he would come back to embrace her, to hold her close. But that wish cannot come true. She silently cried, her tears fell freely to her chin building up and fell into a big drop of tear.

**End of Flashback **

"That is when he left me; he was planning on proposing to me on that day. But on his way he died." She stayed strong not letting her emotions to get over her cause right now she have Rukawa here to protect her.

She was happy that Rukawa has finally his feelings towards her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next day Haruko checked herself out of the hospital. She walked slowly towards her house where she used to live before she left for Paris. She remembered the very first time Rukawa came and stayed at her house was when they had to study for their exams.

'I still remember he could not his eyes open and for Sakuragi.' She paused and started laughing aloud.

"I wonder how oni-chan is doing?" she asked herself.

"Hey!" a feminine voice called.

Haruko turned to find Ayako there standing waving at her.

"Hello Ayako, how are your kids?" she asked her.

"They are fine, but how are you? I don't think that last week incident is about stress is it? There is something you are hiding from me?"

Haruko looked away trying to ignore the question. She slowly shook her head.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said with a smile hoping to change the subject.

Ayako facial changed. She looked worried over this particular girl. She had promised to look after her; she treats her like a small sister.

"There is nothing wrong with me." She said trying to smile but it failed miserably.

"I had made a promise to look after you; you are special to all of us. You cannot hide things from me. Haruko tell me what is wrong." She tried to force her to tell her the truth.

Haruko sighed.

With Rukawa

Rukawa walked across the road and saw Haruko talking to Ayako. He smiled and walked to her. He looked at Haruko; she had a sad face on.

'Something is wrong with her, I have never seen her so sad before.'

He continued to walk towards them; he stopped when Ayako called her by her name. He his behind one of those trees.

"Haruko! I know you cannot hide it from me!" Ayako told her.

'Haruko! She is Haruko! That Akagi Haruko! Oh my god!' he screamed in his mind.

"Ayako I, I don't want to talk about it, please." Haruko begged.

'Talk about what?' he asked in his mind.

"Haruko, tell me. How can I help you? How can Rukawa help you?" she asked her.

Haruko was stunned to hear his name. But she slowly shook her head.

"There is nothing for you guys to help. Not even Rukawa-kun."

"Why? How can we not help you?"

Haruko smiled sadly and bent her head down. Her bangs covered her eyes. Rukawa could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ayako, you don't understand do you?" she asked her with her head down.

"How can I understand when you don't tell me your problems?"

She laid her hands on her shoulder and shook it.

"How can we help you, Haruko? I promised him to look after you. I promised John that I would help no matter what."

When she mentioned John, she had more tears in her eyes ready to break.

Ayako kept shaking her, she herself was sad to know that John died. But she kept strong; she kept strong to fulfill his promise. Right now Ayako had tears in her eyes, more and more came when she tried to get her to tell her what was wrong. Haruko quickly parted her hands away and cried aloud.

"Ayako, I can't live for more than a month now!" she shouted, as more tears fell down to her cheeks. She kneeled down on her knees. Ayako and Rukawa were lost.

Rukawa had tears in his eyes, his heart felt like breaking. It pained him also, having someone so precious to him is slowly dieing.

"I can't live anymore. I cannot spend my life with Rukawa anymore. I cannot spend my life playing with Rukawa anymore. I will die! Why are they doing this to me? Why can't I live with him anymore? I will not be able to see Sakuragi trying to show his son some moves. Can't see him trying to dunk, instead of dunking the ball in he hits his head on the board. I will not be able to see Yohei and his gundam making fun of Sakuragi. Can't taste anymore Rin's cake. Not able to go out with Rukawa more often. Not be able to hug him anymore." She cried when she said out the points, which she was not able to do after she goes far far away. She was cut by Ayako's shout.

"STOP! Haruko! You will live I promise you, we promise you that you will live to see yourself in your wedding dress walking down the aisle and to see the man of your dreams there waiting for you. You will be able to see your children grow, you will be able to see your children's wedding, your own grand children running around and calling you grand ma." She cried silently.

"I wish I could. But how can I when I can only live for a month time."

"I came back… I wanted to live happily until I die…. I thought it would be easy here," she cried so hard.

"But…. When I met Rukawa again… I … cannot go that easily…. When he told me that he loved me, I wanted to stay by his side forever… it hurts… Ayako, it hurts being loved by someone but … but I have to leave his side!" she cried between the sentences and cried harder.

"I want to be by his side in every game, every day of his life, every hour, every minute, and every second. I want to be there for him, but why? Why do I have to go? Why do I have to leave his side and not be there for him! Why?!" she shouted.

Rukawa came out of his hiding, went towards her, and hugged her. This shocked her, it hurt her even more knowing that he knows that she would be leaving him by then time comes. He hugged her tight wishing that she would stay by his side like this forever.

'Why lord, why do I have to go? Not being able to be the one to hold him like this after the time comes.' She let all her tears to fall down.

Ayako looked at the hugging couple, wishing they would stay like this forever. She smiled sadly and walked away leaving the two sad lovebirds embracing each other not wanting to lose each other.

"Rukawa" she stammered.

"I wish I hadn't come back. I should have stayed in Paris. If I had stay I would not make you suffer like this. I would not have broken your heart like this. Rukawa forgive me. I shouldn't have come back," she cried as she laid her head on his strong hard chest.

He cried silently and rubbed her back and a slow rhythm. He tired to calm her down

"It is not your fault." He spoke in a soft tone. He continued to rub her back.

"I will be by your side no matter what. You will be able to live to side by my side every now and then. You will be there to see me getting the awards for being the best basketball player in the league. You will be there to see yourself by my side to grab the award from the host." He chuckled softly while she let out a soft giggle.

"You will be able to live a day to beat the hell out of me in a basketball game." He pulled her away slowly and lifted her chin up to see her eyes. He wiped her tears away with his thump and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will be there also, to make you see yourself in a wedding dress just like what Ayako had said." she snuggled closer and he held her closer and let his tears rolled down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Just few days before the incident

Haruko walked down the street looking through every window behind her is Rukawa starring at her back figure. Haruko looked back at him and give him a sad smile.

"Rukawa-kun… Sorry for dragging you down here with me." She said.

Rukawa shook his head for disapproval. He took her hand in his as he walked by her side. Haruko smiled and continued her window shopping. Finally she stopped and entered the gift shop.

She looked through all gifts and she finally found the item she was looking for. She turned to Rukawa and smiled.

"Wait for me here, I will be back" she said and quickly picked the gift she had her eyes on and took it to the counter.

Getting her gift packed she walked start back to Rukawa and took his hand. She dragged him out of the shop and continued to walk across the street.

"Hmmm…. I am starving. How about we grab something before we head home?" she suggested.

Rukawa nodded. Both of them entered a small but cozy restaurant. They took their seat and silence overtook the place.

"Rukawa-kun, sorry" she said softly breaking the silence between them.

"For what?" he asked.

"I don't know how to say this but I truly am sorry" she said as she tried to avoid his eyes.

"Haruko I thought I already said it. It's not your fault. I know its true and its really happening and I know my choices." He said softly as he stared in her eyes showing that his words are from his heart and he meant it.

A single tear slid across her cheeks. Rukawa wiped it with his thumb. He cupped her cheeks and leaned closer. The distance between them slowly decreased. Haruko felt her cheeks burning. She closed her eyes feeling Rukawa's breath; shivers went through her spine, hair on her neck stood.

Rukawa closed the gap as he kissed her lips.

Everyone in the restaurant stared at the couple.

Pulling back from the kiss, they stared at each other.

"Rukawa-kun…" she said not breaking the stare.

"Kaede… call me Kaede from now on" he told her.

Not knowing what to say she just nodded with a little blush across her cheeks. Before seating himself he gave Haruko a kiss on her cheek making the blush redder.

"Ru… Kaede, I can't hurt you anymore than I already am"

"Haruko, this is my decision. What hurt me the most is not being with you." He confessed knowing he will get hurt in the end.

"Kaede…" she looked at him.

"Don't talk about it anymore…" he silenced her by putting a finger on her lips.

After having their lunch Rukawa paid much from Haruko's bargain.

'Kaede, I know I will hurt you in the end. I am so sorry' she sadly thought.

As they reached her house Haruko brought in her gift that she bought. Rukawa also brought his own duffle bag surprising Haruko.

"Uhh… What's that, Kaede?" she pointed at his duffle bag.

"My clothes…" he smiled at her.

"Yo…your clothes. Is your washing machine not working?" she asked dumbly.

"No, I will be staying with you."

"Huh?" she shouted.

"I want to stay by your side even in your dreams." He whispered in her ear making her blush.

"Kaede!"

Rukawa smirked at her, dropping his duffle bag he snaked his hands around her waist snuggling for warmth.

There was a huge silence in the living room only sounds of silent breathing. Rukawa looked at Haruko only to find her sleeping in his arms.

He carefully carried her on the sofa, not knowing where her room was. He walked through the hallway of rooms finding her bedroom. He quickly walked back to her and carried her to her bedroom. As he settled her down, he tucked her in. He moved her bangs that were covering her face.

"Haruko" he whispered her name.

He placed himself next to Haruko, snaking his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him and he sleeps.

Haruko opens her eyes, find herself in her own room. She felt something around her waist and behind her. She looked behind her and sees Rukawa sleeping next to her. She smiled sadly as she watched him breath. She unwrapped herself from his arms and walked towards the washroom.

Washing her hands, she started to cough nonstop. She uncovered her mouth before washing her hands again she saw something to shock her. She let few tears slip down her cheeks before the continuation of washing her hands.

She walked down to the living room. She took out the gift that she bought from the gift shop and neatly wrapped it. Taking out a paper she shakily wrote on it.

Placing the neatly gift and letter on the nightstand, she looks at Rukawa before tugging his hair bangs away from his face and kissed on his forehead. She tightly closed her eyes before walking out the room.

She looked back at her house, giving it one last glance before walking away.

"Kaede…. I am sorry" she whispered to the thin air.

Rukawa slowly opens his eyes, feeling nothing next to him he sat straight up. He saw something on the nightstand. Picking up the gift, a letter fell onto the floor.

He picked the letter up and read: "Rukawa Kaede"

Opening the gift, he saw a wooden music box with carving around it. He slowly opened the music box and a soft melody filled the atmosphere. He opened the letter and read it.

Seconds after reading the letter he ran out the room leaving the letter on the floor.

He ran like there was no turning back. In his mind was only the content of the letter replaying over and over again.

"Kaede,

Consider the music box as your early Christmas present; I don't think I can stay by your side till Christmas. You staying by my side will only hurt you more and more. Thank you for spending time with me even if you know that I will soon not be by your side one day. Thank you for staying with me even for a short time. You have given me something I never thought I would have. I would love to have you by my side; waking up in the morning with you by my side. You have given me a dream which I wish I would never wake up.

Thank You

Akagi Haruko.

"Haruko!" he shouted her name wishing for her to reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for waiting even though it took me a while to remember my plot and this story. Also thank you for your reviews... I'm not sure if this chapter is up to your standards cause it has been a while since I had type a fan fiction... well again thank you for your time.

Chapter Nine

Running through the neighborhood, he searched and searched. Time quickly went pass and the sun had already set. Rukawa panted as he continued to run through, his eyes looked everywhere hoping to get a familiar figure. He hoped to spot her, not caring if she's afar, he would run to her. To stop her from running farther away from him. He walked to all places that they both went together during the short period of time they had spent together. The park, beach and all the places he could have thought of yet there was no sign of her anywhere.

'Where are you? Haruko!' he asked himself, hoping for answer.

Unaware to him, tears slowly streamed across his pale cheeks. Covered in layers of sweat, he was losing her and he didn't want to accept this fact. Walking slowly as he had lost his strength to carry on, he finally saw a familiar figure in front across the road. Quickening his pace, he finally reached her. Stretching out his hand to turn her around, his heartbeat quickens.

'Please let it be Haruko!' he wished and hoped at the same time.

"Haruko," he called out her name when he had turned her around, he thought his heart had stopped beating.

"What are you doing sir?" the young lady with similar hair style shouted when she felt a strong force pulled her. Looking at her Rukawa's heart broke.

'There's no more hope is there? Is this what you had wanted, Haruko? To see me like this? I'm hurting so much that I don't want to live anymore! Haruko where are you?' he screamed and cried in the inside as he felt his heart stinging.

"Gomenasai," he said before turning his back. 'It hurts,' he placed his hand on his chest where his heart was. With no more hope, no more meaning to live, he walked home. It had already passed midnight before he knew it. Turning the door knob he opened the door to his apartment where he thought he could live with her.

It was dark and silent until he noticed a bright light had caught his attention. Turning on the lights he saw a pile of gifts in one corner, gifts he didn't see and had missed when he left the apartment to search for Haruko. Each of the gifts had a tag with it. He picked one of the gifts and read the tag 'Merry Christmas Rukawa!' he had a bad feeling when he noticed that this tag with the others had the same handwriting. He ran back to his room where he had dropped his letter. Looking at both of them, his heart sank. There were probably 30 gifts piled up and all of them were from her. One by one he picked and read the tag, it was all numbered from one to thirty. He fell onto the floor of his apartment.

'No… This is not right,' he cried.

The gifts were for him, it was all his future Christmas presents where Haruko knows that she couldn't be able to buy for him. She had thought that she would not be with him in the future Christmas, she had bought a total of thirty gifts for him; thirty gifts for thirty Christmases.

"Why are you so stupid Haruko? Why are you doing this to hurt me more? Haruko," he cried out her name desperately wanting her to show up and say "surprise!" but he knows that it won't happen. It probably never will.

Thoughts about the past began to haunt him. Her smiling at him when she slept in his arms. Thoughts of her blushing face whenever he kissed her. Her happy face when they met once again after seven years. Her tears when he told her that he would look after her. Everything of her began to haunt him. It was difficult to forget her when all these thoughts haunt him. His heart began to pain so much that he couldn't feel the tears streaming across his pale face. One by one they fell onto the floor unseen.

'RinGG…RIngg' looking at the phone, he was unsure whether he should answer it or not. He didn't how long he had sat there, how long the phone rang. All he wanted was time to go back, back to then where he could have opened up to her. Back to prevent all this.

The phone continued to ring yet he stayed in his sit. Finally after many rings he walked up to the phone and answered it.

"Moshi Moshi," he answered in a low tone.

He pulled the phone away from his ears when he heard Sakuragi shouting on the phone.

"Dobe, what are you trying to say?" he asked when he heard no sound coming out from the receiver.

"Why didn't answer the bloody phone? Do you know how much time I had wasted listening to the ringing tone of yours?" he shouted through the speaker again making Rukawa removing the phone away from his ears.

"Dobe, it's late and I'm tired. What do you want?"

"Oh yeah! It is late!..." there was a pause before he started speaking again.

"Wait… I should be lecturing you not you lecturing me. What are you doing Kitsune? Shouldn't you be looking after Haruko-chan? Can you tell me why you are not here with us? Aren't you lucky that Gori is not here to lecture you? You could be dead by now you now!" he continued his shouting over the telephone.

"What do you mean with you guys late at night like this?" he questioned.

"What? You don't know what happened? Oh My God, Kitsune! Haruko is in the hospital! Hurry up and come! Where were you all this time? She's in the emergency room now! They say her condition had worsen and Gori is coming tomorrow night." he said.

Without another word, forgetting about tiredness he had, he ran again. Heart beating like there is no tomorrow.

"Haruko! Why? Please be okay!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

-----Recap----

"What do you mean with you guys late at night like this?" he questioned.

"What? You don't know what happened? Oh My God, Kitsune! Haruko is in the hospital! Hurry up and come! Where were you all this time? She's in the emergency room now! They say her condition had worsen and Gori is coming tomorrow night." he said.

Without another word, forgetting about tiredness he had, he ran again. Heart beating like there is no tomorrow.

"Haruko! Why? Please be okay!"

---End of Recap----

Running out of the apartment, he found himself surrounded by a group of men. Looking around he finally saw a similar black car. 'It's late, why are there so many men?' he asked himself even though he knew that no one would answer it. Ignoring all his surroundings, he turned his back to continue his run. Men held him back not allowing him to leave. "Let me go," he commanded but it was unheard. The door finally opened, a tall aged man stood out of the car in his black business suit and neatly combed hair.

"Kaede," a familiar stern voice called his name. Recognizing his voice he looked away not wanting to face him.

"May I ask what is this? I was away for a business trip and I come back home to find that my son who had left home without any word for seven years here living in this area. Kaede, come back home immediately," his voice boomed with anger as he commanded his son to return home.

"Home?" he looked at his father with anger, "That place?" he huffed before turning away.

"Let me go," he did not care that it was his strict father who had spent most of his time in work, a father who left his family causing ruckus at a place where he calls home.

"Come with me now," once again he commanded.

Not looking at his father, Rukawa continued to struggle to get free. Haruko was in emergency yet he is still here alone with this old man. With no other choice, he elbowed the man behind him and attacked the others trying to get free. He needs to escape to see her and be with her.

"What are you doing? Did I teach you to fight? Stop this now!" he walked over to his son; he slapped him across the cheeks.

"Why? To live that's why," he rebutted. "Let me go, old man," he continued to struggle, trying to escape from their hard grip. Finally his patient broke, he couldn't wait anymore. With full force, he punched his father in the face, breaking free from the hold and ran.

"Kaede! Come back here this instance!" his father voice was unheard as he continued to run. Lucky for his years of basketball training he was much faster than the men chasing after him. Even though the hospital was a bit far from where he was, he had hopes that he could reach there. After a few meters, there was no one chasing after him as they had all fell tired and out of breath. Looking back to see if there was anymore men after him, he stopped as he realized that no one was chasing after him.

Stopping his pace, he looked back and thought about his past that he had wanted to forget so badly.

Flashback

"Kaede, come here please," his mother called as the ten year old Kaede ran by her side. This Kaede was much more energetic and happy.

"Hai! Okaasan…" he smiled at his mother. He frowned once he saw the sad eyes in his mother's eyes. He grabbed his mother's sleeves as he continues to look at his mother's sad eyes.

"Okaasan? What's wrong?" he asked in his quiet voice.

Shaking her head, she told him that everything was okay. Trying to smile at her little son, she patted his head.

"Kaede, you are already old enough to look after yourself. When Okaasan's away, you should look after yourself also after your otousan, okay?" again she patted his midnight colored hair.

"Okaasan, you will always be here. You will never leave because your okaasan," the little Kaede said with pride.

"Kaede, you don't understand do you?" with a sad smile, she looked away not wanting his son to see her sad face.

Kaede hugged her mother knowing that his mother is trying to hide something from him yet he pretended that he didn't see it.

"Okay, you can go back with your basketball now. You're my biggest star you know that, Kaede? If you like basketball then do your best and become number one, my number one," forcing a smile she pecked him on his cheek and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, okaasan! I will do my best and be your number one!" he place his hand on his chest where his heart was.

A day after their conversation, he walked passed his parent's room and heard a few screaming. He peaked through the gap of the door and saw his mother on the floor crying. His face showed no emotions except for worry. He wanted to run to his mother's side but stopped when he saw his father on the other side of the room. His face was red like he was shouting and he looked angry.

"Okaasan," he murmured with his little voice.

The room was quiet except for his mother's cry. His father walked towards her and kneeled beside her. Grabbing her arms with his two rough and big hands, he tossed her to the other end and slapped her.

"What is this?" he pulled something out and slapped it across her face causing the whole room to be filled with pictures. She didn't say anything but cry.

Grabbing her arms again, he made her face him glaring at her.

"You know what happens after, right?" he glared.

"You think that I would go behind your back," she cried when she felt her arms stinging from his hold.

"Then what is this? You were with him when I was away from my trip? Do you think this evidence is not enough for me to file a divorce?"

"What made you think that I would behind your back when I love you? You are blinded by jealousy?" she screamed at him as she pushed his hand away from her arms. Tears continued to flow making her look like a broken angel.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of you? You went out with him! You weren't suppose to go out with him when you know that you are already married to me!" he voice increased that the whole mansion was filled with his voice.

"You know why I went out?" she looked at him with sadness. "I saw you with so many ladies that work for you! You were never home; I would always wait for you. Even though I know that you've gone out with so many ladies and I still waited. I would wait outside the living room till the morning and the servants would wake me up to tell me to sleep but I wouldn't leave. I wanted to greet you when you're home," she continued to cry as she remembers what had happened in the past few months.

"But you still went out with him! Tell me what that has to do with this!" he growled at her.

"I wanted to die so that I would not feel the same pain that I was feeling. Then he came along, he made me feel alive. I know that he likes me but I know who I love the most. Even though he's not home all the time, even though he's not here for me when I was down, upset and sick," she fell onto the floor, loosing all her strength to stand.

Unaware of the tears that are running across the cheeks, Kaede ran away.

Few days after…

The whole mansion was silent except for the cries from the servants. Little Kaede was alone in his room knowing what had happened and the cause of it. His room was in a mess as he throws his items around. Breaking anything that he could find in his room, servants had tried to stop him yet they failed to do so.

He remembered his mother's words: "If you like basketball then do your best and become number one, my number one," he finally made up his mind to do his best with only basketball."

That's where the quiet and cold blooded Kaede was born.

End of Flashback

"I don't care anymore, I need to see her now," he shook his head to wash away his image of his flashback.

Finally reaching his destination, he went to the receptionist, "Which room is Akagi Haruko is in?" he asked the nurse.

"Akagi, Haruko," she said her name as she searched in the list. "She's having her surgery now. Ummm…" she paused before she gave him the directions to the surgery theatre. Running his way to the surgery theatre, he saw a familiar red headed.

A red headed tensai ran to him once he spotted him making his way towards them.

"What happened to Haruko-chan?" Rukawa asked.

"Kitsune! What is this? Weren't you with her all this time?" he grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer.

"She wanted to run away. She…" he couldn't continue anymore as it had already scared him with the thought of her wanting to run away from him.

"What? Why would she?" Sakuragi asked letting go of Rukawa's shirt.

"How is she?"

"She came to my place, she wanted to say something but before she could say anything she started to pain again. I called your number so many times but there was no answer. The doctor said that they will perform her operation though there is a little chance for her to survive. But we had to take this chance right?" he said sadly with his head down.

A chance, even though there is a small chance of surviving he would take it. He wanted to see her again. He didn't care if it would take them hours to complete, all he wanted was for her to be with him. He felt greedy but he didn't care, he knew what matters more than his greediness.

Suddenly nurses ran out of the surgery theatre in a rush. He grabbed her arms before she could any further.

"What happened?" he asked fearing for the worst.

"She's loosing a lot of blood," she said before she left again.

He felt his blood drained.

"Haruko," he cried before falling onto the hospital floor.

"Don't do this to me,"


End file.
